The present invention relates to an improved glass water ball structure, and more particularly to a glass water ball structure which has high safety and little frictional force against rotation and can be rotated for a long time.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional glass water ball 8 including a base seat 81 and a glass ball 82 fixed on the base seat 81. When it is desired to watch the decorative articles disposed in the glass ball 82 from different angles, it is necessary to turn the entire base seat 81. This is inconvenient to a user.
Moreover, in some products, numerous fine decorative chips are added into the glass ball 82. When shaking the glass water ball 8, the liquid contained therein will be disturbed and the decorative chips will be entrained by the liquid and finally slowly fall down as snow. With respect to a larger or a heavier glass water ball 8, it is dangerous to shake the glass water ball 8. In case the glass water ball 8 is incautiously dropped, the user may get hurt.
Although some kinds of articles such as terrestrial globes can be rotatably supported at two ends, it is impossible to insert a supporting pin or shaft into or pass the supporting pin or shaft through the glass water ball 8. Therefore, such rotary measure cannot be transferred to the glass water ball 8.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a glass water ball structure in which a fixing seat of the glass water ball is received in a receptacle of the base seat. An upper support cone of the dome of the glass water ball and a lower support cone of the bottom of the fixing seat respectively abut against a frame body and an adjusting bolt screwed in the base seat. Therefore, the entire glass water ball is firmly pivotally disposed in the base seat and can be rotated with safety ensured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above glass water ball in which by means of adjusting the adjusting bolt screwed in the base seat, the frictional force against the rotation of the glass water ball between the upper and lower support cones and the bottom face of the frame body and the top face of the adjusting bolt can be minimized so that the glass water ball can be rotated for a long time.
According to the above objects, the glass water ball structure of the present invention includes a base seat having a receptacle with an opening facing upward. A fixing seat of a bottom of a transparent glass water ball is received in the receptacle. A liquid and decorative article are contained in the glass water ball. The bottom of the base seat is formed with a thread hole communicating with the receptacle. An adjusting bolt is screwed in the thread hole. The fixing seat of the glass water ball is disposed with a lower support cone. The lower support cone abuts against a top face of the adjusting bolt. A frame body is disposed on the base seat and extending to upper side of the glass water ball. An upper support cone is adhered to the dome of the glass water ball. The upper support cone abuts against the bottom face of the frame body.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: